Oopsie Daisies
by Red Dawn's Blossom
Summary: "She climbed onto me. Tobi interrupted, un. We would have gotten further if you didn't say anything. I was going for her bra, yeah." DeiSaku


EDIT: LONG TIME NO SEE! I didn't do much to update this, just a little bit of fixing up. I just want you guys to know that I'm still alive, and I still type stories and such! It's just been way too long since I've got something down that will interest you guys! Promise I'll have a story up soon!

xoxo RDB

* * *

There was absolutely no reason for Sakura to feel this way about the man sitting across from her, staring intently into her eyes. She was the first to break contact, looking down at the hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Is something wrong, un?" The blonde asked, tilting his head in a questioning manner.

"Umm... no?" She replied, obviously hesitating but not really noticing. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to care. Deidara shrugged, turning his attention to the wall behind her.

Finally Sakura could take it no longer. A pressure building steadily had finally snapped, and Sakura leapt forward, pouncing onto Deidara's lap and knocking the chair he was sitting in over, her lips pressed feverishly against his.

To say Deidara was surprised was an understatement, but he put the situation to good use, pressing his lips against hers with equal force and nibbling softly on her lower lip. She muttered incoherently and opened her mouth willingly. It was Sakura who had made a move by running her tongue along his teeth. This surprised Deidara, but his tongue fought with hers passionately, winning dominance and switching to her mouth, probing about before he pulled away for breath and gave Sakura an amused look.

"I know I'm hot, but that was a bit much, yeah." She blushed at his comment and muttered an apology, attempting to get back up. Deidara held her waist tightly. "Well I didn't mind, and I'm sure Tobi didn't either, yeah. Get out from there, ya creep."

Tobi came out from behind the corner of the hallway into the living room, squeaking apologies. "Tobi is a good boy, he swears! He didn't mean to spy!" Tobi was nearly in tears by the sound of his voice, and Sakura couldn't help but get off of Deidara to give him a hug and pat his head.

"Its okay, Tobi. You're a good boy. I know you didn't mean it." He glomped her back.

"Thank you Saki!" He then turned to Deidara, who grumpily lifted the chair that they had knocked down and sat back down. "Deidara-sempai forgives Tobi too?" Deidara grunted and waved his hand dismissively, and Tobi ran away, squealing.

"..." The silence was rather awkward, but it was hard for either of the youth to speak. Finally Deidara smirked, catching Sakura's eyes and turning her a soft shade of pink. "What?"

"Why don't we start where we left off, yeah." Deidara replied, causing a deeper shade of red to form on the young woman's cheeks.

"And where was that?" She asked innocently.

"Would you like me to describe it, yeah?" He purred, ambling towards her before pushing the chair back and climbing on top. "We were like this, except you were on top, which I'm changing, and," he leaned in so that his breath spread across her ear, causing her to shiver, "your hands were like this." Deidara tangled Sakura's hands into his hair, "and my hands were like this," he pressed one hand against her side and the other against her hip.

His lips were pushed against hers hard, his hands trailing along her body, causing a shiver and breathy moan to escape her parted lips. He slipped his tongue in again, exploring every part of her cavern, prodding her tongue. She removed her hands from his hair to put them against the hem of his shirt, tugging upward and causing him to pull away. She pouted and he smirked, pulling his shirt completely off and giving her time to ogle.

_Damn, he's sexy! _Sakura's inner voice drooled. She agreed whole-heartedly, not noticing that he had pulled her shirt over her head until she felt a palm and mouth smile against her naval. She mewed, pressing her hands against his back and pulling him closer to him, grinding hard. He groaned and pulled away from her mouth, kissing along her jaw line and neck.

"Guys, we have a mis- holy shit- what the _fuck_? Why wasn't I told a fucking _porno_ was going on in the fucking _living_ _room_? Hey guys, there's a porno in the living room!" Hidan yelled. Almost immediately Kisame came sprinting, laughing at the sight of the two youngest members "getting it on." Sakura and Deidara's faces were both blazing red but they hadn't moved, aside from looking up at the two intruders; Deidara was glaring. Zetsu entered next, pausing in mild surprise.

"Well this is awkward."

"**Get your asses up and lets go**."

"Be nice. They're hormonal teenagers."

"**Deidara's the only one brave enough to get that pussy**."

"Watch your mouth! She's right there."

"**I don't give a fuck. You could get her if you tried**."

"We're leaving. _Now_." And so Zetsu left, apparently winning his argument against his darker half as they walked out the door to wait.

"Get a room!" Kisame goaded, still chuckling.

"We had one until you guys decided to walk in, yeah." Deidara retorted, his embarrassment exchanging itself for annoyance. However, he stood and helped Sakura up, even going so far as to grabbing her shirt for her as well as his own.

"This'd better be good." Sakura growled, finally speaking after Hidan had so rudely interrupted Deidara and her's heated makeout session.

"Leader's pissed at some spy who turned on us. We're going to kill him publicly, as well as some other freaks in the same area." Kisame replied, unaffected by the small woman. He towered over a foot over her, making it hard to intimidate the giant shark man.

"Lets get this over with." She sighed before poofing to her room and grabbing her already-made pack.

"Dude, what the _fuck_ was that all about?" Hidan cursed, glowering at the blonde.

"She climbed onto _me_. We would have gotten further if you didn't say anything; I was going for her _bra_, yeah." Deidara grumbled, looking triumphant and embarrassed.

"_Damn!" _Hidan screamed.


End file.
